Love deserves a chance
by rsmaster07
Summary: Im bad with names D: basically my own story with the four main characters from avatar, Its my first fic so I need as many pointers as possible. The story is about how Aang and Toph go from being just friends to more then buddies.
1. Chapter 1

-This is my very… very very first Fan Fic I have ever written

-_This is my very… very very first Fan Fic I have ever written. I'll admit it's not the best… or good at all. But it's a start, I wrote it today in school so in all it has to have at least 5 hours of work in it. If you guys think that it can go somewhere please comment on it, please any kind of advice is GREATLY appreciated. If I do decide to make more I can guarantee I will put a heck of a lot more work into it. Thanks in advance. This takes place in the avatar world and has NOTHING to do with the shows storyline, it's my own storyline. (Also i'm not very good at openings, So I kinda started it plane, but trust me I have loads of Ideas I just need a bit of support from you guys_)-

ENJOY

Flying high above the clouds was the bison named Appa, and on his back were four teens, by the names of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. They have been riding for well over a day and a half and are running low on supplies. "How much longer do we have to stay on this thing!? I can't take another minute of this flying!" Yelled Toph. "Ugh.." Sighed Aang, "We'll be landing soon don't worry." "You never told us where we were going anyway Aang, mind telling us noooow?" Asked Katara. "Nope, it's a surprise, and it's worth the trip." "It better be!" Toph yells out again, "If I have to be up here longer I'm going to go crazy!" Sokka looks up at Toph and says, "Oh calm down Toph just sit back, relax, and enjoy the view." Katara quickly punches Sokka and sends him flying across to the other side of Appa. "OW!! What was that… oooh.. right…" Sokka could hear Toph growling at him.

Around an hour later Aang spoke out, "Were here!" As soon as what Aang had said was caught by Tophs ears she shot up from her seat and next to Aang, "Well it's about time twinkle toes! I had just about thought you didn't know where you were going." Aang rolled his eyes as Appa began to descend. They were moving close to an island, not too big yet not too small. There were crystal clear lakes spread all around the island, not to mention the vast ocean. This would make Katara feel very comfortable. Plenty of mountains for Toph to destroy at her will. Sokka would feel home just about anywhere there was food so there was no reason to worry about him. Everything was just about perfect.

Appa landed on the ground with a thunderous thud. Soon after there was an even louder thud, this one made by Toph as she jumped off Appa and landed on the ground. "Ahh land sweet land" She said gracefully. Katara, with her eyes wide open as if a kid in a candy store said, "Wow Aang this place is great! Are we going to make camp here or some other spot?" "Well" Aang replied, "I met a guy who lives here, he said we could use his place whenever we wanted. I was thinking about all of us going there for a bit. Also, both you and Toph can give me some bending tips." "Sounds like a solid plan to me." Sokka said. "Where is Appa going to stay?" "Don't worry about him Katara: said Aang, "There is a huuuuuge hay field on the other side of this island. He can stay there. Let me tell Appa what's going on and I'll be back here." As Aang was walking over to Appa he noticed Toph on the floor making an earth angel, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at airhead!" Now nervous and with nothing prepared to say, he said the first thing that came to him, "Oh uh.. Nothing it's… just that… Uhm… You looked kinda cute." "WHAT!!" Yelled Toph. 'Oh jeeze Aang look what you did. You better come up with something and make it snappy.' "I gotta get back to the others!" 'Smooooth'

_-Well that's it, the first chapter. I know I know it's not perfect but it was a quick project. If you think it was good then please comment, and if you hated it then tell me what I could have don't better, please anything is appreciated. I promise to work harder on further chapters and try to make them as good as I can. If you have any questions about the story then please ask them and I'll try my best to answer.-_


	2. Chapter 2

-I find it kind of hard to write from an overall point of view all the time so I decided that I'm going to write from other characters point of views from time to time as well as the overall view

-_I find it kind of hard to write from an overall point of view all the time so I decided that I'm going to write from other characters point of views from time to time as well as the overall view. (Which I call the neutral point of view) And so you know, I use ' ' when there thinking and " " when talking. So with no further ado, here is the second chapter!_-

**Aangs point of view** – 'What was I thinking! So blindly telling Toph that she was cute? I don't even think that at all… Or do I.. Well I guess she does look kinda… WAIT A MINUTE! What am I saying, I only like her as a friend. Nice going Aang'

**Neutral point of view** – Aang is walking back to Katara and Sokka with a sort of uneasy look on his face. Katara noticed there was something wrong with Aang so she said with a concerned voice, "Hey Aang.. Something on your mind?" "I DON'T THINK TOPH IS CUTE!!" Aang blurted out. "Umm… What?" said a confused Katara. Aang quickly realized what he said, "I mean… I don't think Toph is… a brute? Yeah that's it. I don't think Toph is as much of a brute as people say she is." As soon as Aang had finished a huge boulder came from beneath him and shot him into the air with a lot of force. "Well at least I'm tougher then you." She said with a smirk.

**Aangs point of view** – 'Ouch! She seems more mad then flattered that I called her cute! Even though I didn't mean it… I think..'

**Tophs point of view** – 'Ha, he deserved that for saying I'm not strong. But where does he get off calling me cute? Does he like me or something? I never thought he was a half bad guy actually… Does this mean I like him too? I'm so confused.

**Neutral Point of view** – When Aang got back to his feet he managed to say, "Okay okay, I deserved that" Sokka, being very impatient, said, "Come on! Lets get moving already. I'm starving here!" "I'd with Sokka, lets get moving." Toph told Aang. "Alright," announced Aang, "Everyone follow me, it's not that far away." Aang led the group around the edge of the island for about ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Sokka seemed to complain about food more then he ever did in his life. Finally, they made it to there destination. The walked up to this big and beautiful house overlooking the vast sea. There were many gorgeous plants growing all around it, a balcony with some birds on it, and a chimney which was blowing out smoke, which indicated that someone was home. As the group walked up to the door to knock on it, a man flung the door wide open and charged out of the house, crashing into the group. Aside from Aang, it came to everyone's surprise that this was the cabbage man. "Hey Mr. C!" Said Aang in a happy tone. "Hey Aang and friends, I was just leaving. I just got a HUGE order of cabbages from Ba Sing Se and the deadline is very close. I'll have to leave now to make it in time, sorry I can't show you around. I'll be back as soon as I can." And in a split second, he was gone in a puff of smoke. "Well that was a nice meeting." Katara said sarcastically. "There's no use in standing out here, let's go inside" Toph exclaimed. The group walked in and closed the door behind them, unaware of all the things they would have to face inside.

-_That's the end of Chapter 2, I' thinking of taking a different direction with this story, so instead of being a romance story it will be more of a romantic mystery type of thing. Many many more chapters to come. I'm also thinking of another way to write the dialogue so its easier to read and such, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, chapter 3 will be up in a few hours, I already have it done.-_


	3. Chapter 3a

-Woot Chapter 3

-_Woot Chapter 3! I'm starting to really get into this writing stuff. I'm going to add another change to the style of writing again, I'm going to change the way two or more characters talk to each other. Enjoy Chapter 3!_-

"Wooooooooow" said the group in unison. The near perfect beauty of the outside was no match for the beauty inside. It looked as if it were a mansion. 'How could that cabbage guy afford all this' thought Sokka. The house was so big, but seemed to have no doors other then the front, that the group got lost very quickly.

Toph- Shouldn't a place this big have some sort of butler?

Sokka- Yeah what gives? Don't you know where everything is supposed to be Aang?

Aang- Heh, well actually, I haven't really been here before, but I'm sure but I'm sure we can find everything if we look around carefully.

Toph- For your sake Aang, we better find everything.

They spent about ten minutes wandering around this huge house, going past hallway and hallway, up and down countless stairs, until finally… They were back where they started. Toph punches Aang in the back of the head.

Aang – OW, why are you always hitting me!

Toph- because now, whenever we wind up in the same spot, I'm gonna pound you, and it will just getting harder and harder each time..

Katara- Now that won't solve anything. Look, how about we go in groups of two. I'll go with knuckle head over here, she said pointing to Sokka and you two pair up with each other. You two better make nice.

'All right! Now I have twinkle toes all to myself. Maybe I should ask him about earlier..' Thought Toph

'Oh man, Katara putting us in a pair is like her signing a contract for Toph to beat me up some more. I'm gonna be more bruised then that banana Appa sat on yesterday.' Thought a scared Aang.

Katara thought, 'Those two look like they have a lot of issues to straighten out with each other. They better clean up there act before I'm forced to clean it up for them.'

Sokkas thoughts were, 'FOOD!'

Katara and Sokka left and took the left passage way, Toph and Aang took the right.

**Aangs POV- **'Wow, this hallway seems to move on forever, not even a single door. Ugh, I'm just so nervous that Toph might bring what I said up. I wouldn't know what to say. Did I think she was cute? Well… Maybe….'

**Tophs POV- **'I see a door about 30 yards away." 'Well… I could only see a vague outline, but I know it's a door. I just can't see past it. But once we enter the door.. I might not be alone with Aang, I guess it's now or never. You can do it Toph.'

**Neutral POV**- Now that Aang knows for a fact that there is a door near by, he is more determined then ever to get there.

Toph- Hey Aang.

Aang- Yeah, What's up?

Toph- You know you still owe me an explaination.

Aang- For what?

Toph- You know… When you called me cute.

Aang- now slightly red in the face Oh… It was nothing.

Toph- 'He is such a bad lier' I'm pretty sure it was something.

Aang- 'Jeeze how does she always know when I'm lying. She's right. Because now that I think about it… I kinda did like her… But how does she feel? Would she take it as a compliment, would she be repulsed, would she throw a mountain at me??'

Toph- Aang… I can't call you cute.. But I can say this, You're a really nice person, And even though I don't always show my feelings much, especially to you.. I've always.. sorta… 'Oh man I'm so nervous!' Always sorta liked you.

-_ENDDDD of Chapter 3. Yup I think the new writing system is good. I might keep it like this for a while. If you liked this chapter you HAVE to read the next one when it comes out. It's really good! (I would know. I'm writing it. Muahahahah) Just like I always say, tips are always welcome just post a review. Thanks in advance-_


	4. Chapter 3b

-Woot Chapter 3

-_I wasn't planning on doing this, but it seems like a good idea to me. Its not a major part of the story, it may even spoil, it depends on the situation. This is the same chapter as Chapter 3 (now called 3a) but it changes when they split into groups of two_-

"Wooooooooow" said the group in unison. The near perfect beauty of the outside was no match for the beauty inside. It looked as if it were a mansion. 'How could that cabbage guy afford all this' thought Sokka. The house was so big, but seemed to have no doors other then the front, that the group got lost very quickly.

Toph- Shouldn't a place this big have some sort of butler?

Sokka- Yeah what gives? Don't you know where everything is supposed to be Aang?

Aang- Heh, well actually, I haven't really been here before, but I'm sure but I'm sure we can find everything if we look around carefully.

Toph- For your sake Aang, we better find everything.

They spent about ten minutes wandering around this huge house, going past hallway and hallway, up and down countless stairs, until finally… They were back where they started. Toph punches Aang in the back of the head.

Aang – OW, why are you always hitting me!

Toph- because now, whenever we wind up in the same spot, I'm gonna pound you, and it will just getting harder and harder each time..

Katara- Now that won't solve anything. Look, how about we go in groups of two. I'll go with knuckle head over here, she said pointing to Sokka and you two pair up with each other. You two better make nice.

'All right! Now I have twinkle toes all to myself. Maybe I should ask him about earlier..' Thought Toph

'Oh man, Katara putting us in a pair is like her signing a contract for Toph to beat me up some more. I'm gonna be more bruised then that banana Appa sat on yesterday.' Thought a scared Aang.

Katara thought, 'Those two look like they have a lot of issues to straighten out with each other. They better clean up there act before I'm forced to clean it up for them.'

Sokkas thoughts were, 'FOOD!'

Katara and Sokka left and took the left passage way, Toph and Aang took the right.

Sokka- Kataraaaaaaaa, can we take a break now?

Katara- A break? From what?

Sokka- What do you think, WALKING.

Katara- We just started Sokka..

Sokka- he sits against the wall You would be surprised what no food on an empty stomach does to you.

Katara- Come on Sokka she turns around and continues walking I'm going to leave without you.

Sokka- Kataraaaaaaa waaaaait.

Katara- Nope, I told you Sokka I'm leaving

Sokka- Katara wait!

Katara- No Sokka!

Sokka- KATARA!!

Katara- I SAID NO! she stomps her foot and turns around, there is no one there

"Sokka?" Katara said, obviously very nervous. She started backtrack the hallway, holding both her arms.

"This isn't funny Sokka." As she was walking she felt something hit her head, almost like a rain drop. As she whipped it off and looked at her hand she made a horrible discovery. It was read, with the look and feel of blood. It kept dripping on her. Frozen in her tracks, she was afraid to look up.. Afraid of what she might see.

-_If you read this then please post a review saying if you think this Chapter A/B thing is a good idea. If it is then I will put it in more chapters and further stories. Thanks in advance-_


	5. Chapter 4

-Man… I had a hard time writing this one

-_Man… I had a hard time writing this one.. I had so many ideas but I didn't like any of them at all… But I finally came to a decision. I hope you like it _-

**Aangs POV**- 'Oh my god, she just said she liked me. Say something Aang!' "Truth is Toph… I- he gets cut off "AANG!! TOPH!! ANYBODY!!"

Aang- Who was that??

Toph- It sounded like Katara!

Aang- 'I never heard Katara yell like that before..' Forget this door Toph we need to go find Katara!

Toph-she nods her head Lets go.

**Neutral POV**- Toph and Aang ran at speeds they never knew they could. The only noise in the air was Aang and Tophs running and panting. Sweat was beating down there heads as they turned corner by corner and running down seemingly endless hallways. They finally got to the hall that Katara was in. A mere forty feet in front of them was a women covered in blood.

"Katara?" Aang said in a whisper of a voice. The woman looked up, underneath that dark red face was Katara. She said not a word, but lifted up her arm as if asking him go grab it. Aang inched his way to her slowly lifting his arm. Just as there fingertips met a pit fall opened up from under Katara and swallowed her whole, and closed back up. Aang lowered his arm, his face was pale white and his eyes were blank. He had been so close to her.. Touched her.. And just like that she was gone. Aangs pale face started to gain color and his blank eyes turned red with rage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" He screamed. He sent wave after wave of air straight at the ground, hoping to open something up.

"Aang.. Stop it.." said Toph. Aang ignored her completely and kept hitting the ground. His tattoos started glowing and it started to feel like there was a tornado in the house.

"Aang!! Stop please!!" He still would not listen. Toph knew if she didn't do anything soon, Aang would lose control and might do something he might regret. Toph could not think of anything else, she walked up to Aang, "I'm sorry…" With all her might, she struck Aang in the back of the head. Aangs tattoos stopped glowing and he dropped to the ground. He was out cold.

-_Yup, That's all I could come up with. I guess its allright, I kinda like it. I know its short but I don't really like long things, I tend to get bored half way through and it feels like its being dragged out. That's not the case all the time but it varies. Thanks for reading, chapter 5 coming soon. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks in advance!_-


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5, SORRY for not updating in such a long time, I really am. So to make up for it I'm uploading EVERY chapter right now. Here you have it, Chapter 5 ALLLLLL the way to the end.-

Tophs POV- 'It's been two hours... I know hes alive, I feel him breathing... Did I hit him to hard? I hope I didn't hurt him to bad. This house is crazy, It's only been about 3 hours and already so much shit has happened. Sokkas missing, Katara fell in some sort of hole, and Aang is out cold! I don't want to be alone..'

Neutral POV- Another twenty minutes go by and she is still in the same position.

Toph- Aang.. I know you cant hear me, but I need someone to talk to. I know I'm not always the nicest girl. I know that I usually seem like a grouch and act mean to everyone, but I'm not really like that. I do care you you guys and I don't actually mean the mean things I say. Especially to you Aang.. Your so nice... You never lose your cool with me. I don't even deserve a good friend like you. Your perfect in every way.. (Tears start to fall from her eyes) I didn't mean to hurt you.. I could never hurt you this bad on purpose. I... I lo-.. I really like you Aang, please, wake up!

"Toph?"

Toph Took in a sharp breath and looked down. Aang was slowly opening his eyes.

Toph- Oh thank god Aang!! For a moment I thought you would never wake up! (She embraces him, her eyes are now like waterfalls)

Aang- I'm fine.. A bit tired, but fine.

Toph- Aang I'll never hurt you like that again, I swear!

Aang- Calm down Toph.. I'm okay now.

Toph- (She loosened her hold on him but did not let go) I'm sorry, I was so alone..

Aang- Hey Toph, I have to tell you something.

Toph- What?

Aang- You know... I may have been unable to move or talk, but I was still conscious, I could hear everything you were saying.

Toph- Oh.. (She started to blush)

Aang- (He breaks there hug and gives her a light kiss) I love you too.

-_End. Again SORRRYYYYYY for the long wait, but I hope you liked the chapter. I try hard for every one. Starting to run out of Ideas though D: Reviews are always welcome. Thanks in advance!_-


	7. Chapter 6

_-Chapter 6. This one was hard for me to write. Following up an "I love you" is kinda hard for me.-_

Neutral POV- Aang is gazing into Tophs beautiful eyes.

Aangs POV- 'I said it, I told her and I meant it. I cant believe I had denied this feeling for so long. Before any of this I had only thought of Toph as a good friend. But after all this, and hearing what she said about me, I would have to be a fool to ignore these feelings. I love Toph!'

Tophs POV- 'Wow. He said he loves me! I can tell he means it too, and I love him back. All of these emotions are flowing from us so fast, but there is no doubt in my mind how I feel toward him.'

Neutral POV- Toph finally moved, she put her head down and continued to blush. Aang lifted her chin up and went in for another kiss. Just then a voice yelled out,

???- You two! Come over here!

Toph- Who was that?

Aang- I don't know, but we should go. At least we know there is someone here other then us.

???- Hurry, we don't have much time!

Aang and Toph quickly got up and ran over the the man. He had a large, black cloak which covered his entire body and collar which hid most of his face. He wore a hat which covered the top half of his head. The only thing you could truly see was his shady eyes, one of which had a scar on it.

Aang- Who are you?

???- No time for introductions, I need to get you two out of here right now!

Toph- What do you mean? Whats going on?

???- Just follow me!

The man took off down the hall. Aang grabbed Tophs hand and ran after him, they seemed to be going down the hall they went down earlier. There was a sudden loud CLICK that went off.

"Jump!!" Yelled the man. In that instant the floor below them opened up. Thankfully they all had jumped and made it to the other side in one piece.

'Is this guy trying to get us killed or something?!' Thought Aang, 'We have no choice but to follow him, hes the only one that seems to know whats going on.' They stopped at the door which Aang and Toph were at before.

???- Okay, stand back.

Aang- Why? Cant we just use the door on the knob and open it.

???- Touching that will kill your body from the inside out, Ive seen it happen.

Aang- (Lifts his hands up and moves back) Oh shit, in that case do what you will.

Aang and Toph stood behind the massive man. He lifted up his arms and parted his fingers, almost like a zombie stance. At first it appeared as if he were doing nothing. Then his skin started to turn pale and the ground beneath him seemed to move.

'Earth bending?' Aang wondered, 'No.. This is something else..' To Aangs astonishment the mans shadow started to move without the man moving. It slipped under the crack of the door. A second or so later, the door opened and the mans shadow snapped back to him. He took a painful breath and clenched his chest.

"In here!" He yelled. The group of three scurried into the small compact room and slammed the door shut. It was pitch black, ad only the sound of breathing could be heard. The man broke the eeiry silence.

???- Everybody here?

Toph- I'm here.

Aang- Me too.

???- Good, now listen. I don't know why the four of you came here, But I-

Aang- You know about Sokka and Katara?? Do you know where they are!

???- If you are referring to the two from the water tribe, then yes.. I have seen them.

Aang – Take us to them! NOW!

???- Sorry, I can not do that.

Aang- WHY?!

???- Because _It_ has them now.

Aang- _It?_

The room starts to shake violently. A loud and demonic yell comes from outside the door. In fear, Toph finds Aangs arm and holds on to him tight, Aang turns slightly red.

???- Oh no! _It's _here!!

Aang- What are you talking about?! What do we do!

???- Just stay back

The man steps behind the door, assuming the same position he used to open the door. Everyone waited in silence. Sweat beat down everyones head as _It_ was trying to break down the door. _It_ let out one huge roar which rattled the bones of everyone in the room, and charged at the door again effectively breaking it off the hinges. The thing was at least ten feet tall, with stitches all over its overly muscular, yet obese body. _It_ had the head of an elderly man, and stood in front of the entrance, and only exit.

-End, Wow that was a long chapter. Heres a fun fact for all of you. This chapter was originally two chapters with major differences, only thing was I couldn't continue the story from the old point of view so I fused the chaps and changed it around. I really hope you people are liking the story.. I feel as if it isn't good at all :( -


	8. Chapter 7

-_Chapter 7. Here we go. My body is shutting down cause Ive been typing for like... five hours straight and I haven't been to bed in over a day. So also if the story seems to be a bit off ITS NOT MY FAULT. Then again it sorta is.. Well I'm gonna stop myself before I start to rant, here is the chapter-_

???- Don't move you two. When I say run, get the hell outta here! Got it?!

Aang/Toph- (nods)

Again the paleness came back to the mans body. His shadow moved freely once more. It moved behind the monster and came up from the ground. Instantly, the pale man sunk into the ground, then took the form of the shadow. He grabbed what he could of the monster to hinder its movement.

???- NOW!!

Aang and Toph took off, they ran right past the roaring monster and down the hall. About ten seconds after running they heard the man yell like they had never heard before, they didn't look back.

Aang- Where do we go!

Toph- I don't know! Lets just get to the front door and get out of here!!

Aang- Okay, hold on tight.

Aang ran as fast as he could, so fast that if you blinked you could miss him. Close behind him was the monster. The front door was in sight, Aang blew the down down with his air bending. Toph ran out first and Aang followed close behind. With a last ditch effort, the monster leaped at the nearest person. That person was Aang. The monsters huge hand managed grab hold of him and pulled him back in the house.

"Aang!" cried Toph, now running back in the house,

Aang- Toph! Just get out of here!

Toph- No! Not without you!

Aang- UGH! (The creature is now grabbing him with two hands, crushing his body) Theres no time! You have to run!

Toph- But.. I cant leave you!

Aang- AAAAHHHH!!!!

Toph felt something hit her, and she knew what it was.. Blood, and it was Aangs. Toph screamed a horrible scream.

"Toph...? Toph you okay?" Said a familiar voice.

Toph- Ugh... Who.. Who said that.

____- It's me, Aang.

Toph- AANG! (She jumped up at him, hugging him tight) I thought you were dead!

Aang- (Has a confused look on his face) What are you talking about Toph?

Toph- That monster! He took you and squished you! Don't you remember?

Aang- Uhmm... Toph we've been up here for hours and everyones been sleeping till you yelled. Are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream?

Toph- A dream... But it felt so real...

Aang- Well I'm going back to bed, night Toph.

Toph- All those feelings.. Were they real...

Toph got up, she was kind of sad that all the things that went on between her and Aang was not real. She had loved Aang, but he only loved her back in her dreams. She walked over to Aang and lay down next to him.

"Goodnight Aang... I love you...." Even though they were never lovers, there friendship seemed to change forever.

-End of the story!!! I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did please review. I need some ideas for new stories. If you have something just e-mail me at If you didn't like it then review saying why. I'll try to make my next story better. THANKS FOR READING.-


End file.
